The Dragon Kingdom
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: This is a one shot sequel to my other one shot 'the power of love' which is the sequel to my 'bird warriors' story. Sailor Uranus is playing a game show and becomes possessed and the others must save her, I had written this story on my cell phone before I uploaded it to my pc. R&R better than it sounds.


_Annie: Okay we're back!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another Sailor Moon story?**

_Annie: Because I feel like it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh okay, we don't anything.**

_Annie: Just so you know, this came to me in a dream and the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. I had this on my cell phone. Anyway, enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>She was running down a hallway, she had to find a chest that held the <em>'magic staff' <em>and when she found it she would advance to the next level in the game. She had gotten a letter inviting her to be one of the first people to get the chance to be in the new TV game show called **"Dragon Kingdom"**. The _'kingdom' _had once been a beautiful place ruled by humans that could turn into dragons at will, but then an evil dragon killed the ruling family and took over and destroyed the _'kingdom'_.

At least that was how the back-story to the game went; the players were trying to reclaim the kingdom as their own, and that was what she was trying to do. She knew she was close to getting to the chest that held the _'magic staff' _that she was looking for since she could hear the game show host talking and the crowd that was watching the game live.

Then when she entered a room she saw the chest she was looking for, and she went to open it and then black smoke came out of the chest. She took a step backwards, surprised by the black smoke.

"I found the magic staff and..." She started to say when she was turned to stone, along with everyone else where the game was being held.

"I am free!" Yelled a deep male voice as a ghostly figure appeared.

"It seems that the world has changed since I was locked away in that chest... this young woman will do nicely for my host." the ghostly figure said as it went into her body and he then made her fake wings become real and he flew into the sky to see what had changed.

* * *

><p>The sailor scouts, the bird warriors, and two friends were sitting in their favorite spot in the park talking; they were missing one sailor scout and one bird warrior. They knew where their two missing friends were; the missing bird warrior was also a witch and she was in Halloween Town, visiting her fellow witches. The other was taking part in a new game show, and it would be a few days before they saw her again. They all felt an ice cold chill run down their spins, before they fell through a hole that opened below them.<p>

"Where are we?" Asked Kelly as they all stood up and look around them.

"You are in the woods in Halloween Town." Came a voice all of them knew.

"Becky? How did we get here? Why are we here?" Asked Lita as they all turned towards the voice.

"I brought you here because something happened that you need to see. Follow me." Becky told her friends, her green eyes looked grave.

"Why do I feel like something bad has happened." Lynnette asked.

"Because something did happen. Did you feel anything before I brought you guys here?" Becky asked them as they all nodded.

"It was a cold chill that ran down our backs." Trista said.

"I sensed an evil presence in it as well." Raye said.

"I see." Becky said as they walked into clearing in the woods where Becky's three fellow witches stood waiting.

"Welcome to Halloween Town." Said Madame X.

"Wait, Lucy, someone is missing." Toni said as she looked the others over, as Becky looked as well.

"Where is Amaira?" Becky asked her friends, when she saw that the tallest scout was not there.

"She got a letter inviting her to be on that new game show **'Dragon Kingdom' **I won't see her until tonight when she's done for the day, if I'm still awake when she gets home." Michelle said.

"I see. If what we felt was right then she's in trouble." Becky said as she brought up an image of where the** 'Dragon Kingdom' **was located.

The place was dark and dreary looking, they saw everyone had been turned to stone and then they saw the open chest. The four witches gasped in shock and Madame X left the clearing, they couldn't believe it, that chest was open and an old evil spirit was free.

"What's the matter?" Jamie asked worried.

"That chest housed an evil spirit that wanted to rule the world back when Halloween Town and the mortal world were together as one. We elders, sealed him away into that very chest you see there; as we did he swore that he would return and he would possess the one who released him." said the oldest witch in Halloween Town as she and Madame X walked up to them.

"What does this have to do with us?" Serena asked confused.

"Everything, if Amaira was the one who opened the chest." Becky said making the others gasp in shock.

"How can we find out if she opened it or not?" Serena asked.

"I will try and find her." Becky said as she focused on the image and tried to locate her missing friend.

They all saw Amaira's symbol and instead of it being a navy blue color it was black, the witches spoke softly to one another and then Toni and Heidi helped Becky focus on Amaira. When they saw her they all gasped in shock; Amaira was wearing her costume for the game but the wings she wore were three times larger than what they were supposed to be. Her hair had black stripes going through it and her eyes were black and had no pupils.

"Is that..." Mina started to ask.

"Yes it is." Heidi said.

"The evil warlock, that we elders sealed away, has possessed your friend. If you do not free her soon, she will stay that way forever." the oldest witch told them.

"But how do we do that?" Jasmine asked.

"You girls can only distract him, Lucinda must be the one to fight him and seal him away again." She told them.

"She's right. I must be the one to get rid of him, but I will need your help. Jamie, Ally, Katie, Jasmine, I will need you girls to fly to where Amaira is and taunt the evil warlock and get him to chase you to where the others will be waiting. Sailor scouts, I will need you to stay were we go once we leave here and when the other bird warriors come with the evil warlock following them, I want you guys to attack her; I will heal Amaira when this is all over I promise you Michelle; keep attacking her so I can get behind her and use my sword to expel the evil warlock form her and seal him away." Becky said to her friends.

"Oh ok." Ami said.

"Lucy, do you remember his name?" Madame X asked her.

"You mean his full name? First, middle, and last?" Becky asked.

"Yes, that name." She replied.

"Yeah, I do remember it." Becky said.

"Good, and take this chest. You can seal him away into it." Madame X said as she held another chest out to Becky, who took it.

"Okay. I will come back here with it when we are done. Come on let's go home and save Amaira." Becky said.

* * *

><p>"How do we taunt the evil warlock?" Ally asked as they walked through the woods.<p>

"Waldo. It's the evil warlock's first name, he despises that name. If you call him Waldo, it will not only get his attention, it will make him mad and give him a reason to chase you." Becky told them.

"Did we return home?" Lynnette asked after a moment.

"Yes we did, Lynnette and Kelly. Like before during the final battle, I want you girls to go to my house and watch everything from my looking glass. Yes, you can bring the boys with you." Becky told her two friends.

"Good luck." Kelly and Lynnette said at the same time before Becky teleported them to the front of her house.

"Let's suit up, girls. STAR BIRD POWER!" Becky said.

"FIRE BIRD POWER!" Yelled Jamie.

"THUNDER BIRD POWER!" Yelled Ally.

"SUN BIRD POWER!" Yelled Katie.

"RAIN BIRD POWER!" Jazz yelled.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena yelled.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami yelled.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye yelled.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Yelled Lita.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Yelled Mina.

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" Yelled Michelle.

"PLUTO STAR POWER!" Trista yelled.

"SATURN STAR POWER!" Hotaru yelled.

They all transformed and Firebird, Thunderbird, Sunbird, and Rainbird took off and found Amaira. Firebird shot an arrow at her to get her attention, and when they saw her look their way, they stopped.

"Hey, give us our friend back!" Thunderbird yelled.

"Never!" The evil warlock replied, in a voice that was his own yet the bird warriors could also hear Amaira's voice as well.

"What was that name again?" Firebird asked as she looked at the others.

"Didn't it start with a 'w' or something?" Sunbird asked.

"I think it was Waldo." Rainbird stated.

"Yes that was it! It was Waldo!" Firebird laughed.

"How did you learn that name?" the evil warlock hissed in anger.

"We won't tell you." Rain bird said in a sing-song voice.

"No mortal knows that name... that only means a witch told you. Who told you?!" Waldo realized.

"WE'RE NOT TELLING!" the bird warriors yelled in a sing-song voice at the same time.

"Hey Waldo!" Thunderbird called.

"Come and get us!" Sunbird exclaimed as the four of them turned and flew back towards the others as Waldo gave chase.

* * *

><p>"He's coming. I'm going to hide so he won't sense me and then I will get behind him and attack." Starbird said.<p>

"Okay." Sailor Moon said.

"Are we ready to fight the evil warlock?" Jupiter asked.

"Not really, but what choice do we have?" Neptune said.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Sailor Moon said as she placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder, who smiled sadly at her.

"Here they come." Venus said as she spotted them coming.

The sailor scouts attacked and the bird warriors landed and attacked as well. The evil warlock attacked them as well and when it looked like the evil warlock would win, Star Bird appeared behind him.

"Waldo Samuel Watanabe!" Star Bird yelled his full name making him turn towards her, his anger clear.

"How do you know my full name? Only a witch can know my full name." Waldo hissed.

"I know it since I am a witch." Star Bird replied before he attacked her and Star Bird waited until the attack was close and disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind him, between the scouts and the bird warriors while speaking in her witch language as he turned back around to face her ready to attack her again.

Star Bird held her sword above her head as it glowed green streaked with yellow, and when the evil warlock faced her again she brought the sword down and sliced the evil warlock in half from the top of his head and all the way down. The other scouts were shocked, but they knew it had to be done.

"NO!" He yelled as he started glowing.

Amaira was glowing black as black smoke flowed from her and went into the chest that Star Bird held in her hands, and the others noticed that her symbol appeared and it was black in color and her wings had gone back to their normal size and then her hair lost the black stripes. Soon her eyes went back to normal and her symbol was glowing its normal navy blue color and her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed to the ground. The black smoke was gone and the chest was glowing and when it stopped, Star Bird collapsed to her knees, her left eye green and her right eye blue.

"Are you okay?" Rain Bird asked coming over to her as Neptune went over to Amaira.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Waldo is gone, sealed away into this chest." Star Bird said with a sigh.

"Is she alright?" Neptune asked as Star Bird held up her right hand and Amaira started glowing green streaked with yellow and after a while she stopped and Star Bird lowered her hand.

"She's fine; I healed her so she should be fine. Michelle; if she wakes up and says anything to you about what happened today was a crazy dream, let her believe it. You can if you want hint to her that it was NOT a dream, and if and when she questions you about the hints, bring her to my place. Dragon will let you in and tell you where to find me if I'm in my witch room or Halloween Town." Star bird said.

"Okay, do you think she'll believe this is all a dream?" Michelle asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Star Bird asked in reply.

"Yeah I guess I would." Thunderbird said.

Star Bird snapped her fingers and she sent everyone home and went to her house and found her other three friends and the boys in her witch room.

"Are you alright, my love?" Kyle, Becky's boyfriend, asked her making her smile.

"Yes I am fine just tired. I have to go to Halloween Town and give this chest to the elders, so this doesn't happen again." Becky replied.

"So Amaira is going to be fine?" Lynnette asked.

"Yes." Becky said.

"That's good; good night, Missy." Kelly said as she and Zack, her boyfriend of the past two years, left along with Lynnette and her boyfriend, Mike; Jen and her boyfriend Timmy.

"I love you. Get some rest while you are in Halloween Town, okay." Kyle told her.

"I will." she replied with a tired smile before they kissed.

Kyle left and Becky walked through the door in the back of her workroom and she found herself in the living room of her house in Halloween Town. She put the chest down on the table and sat down in a chair and closed her eyes, she had no energy to let her friends know that she was there with the chest.

* * *

><p>"Lucinda. Lucy, Lucy. Child, sit up and drink this, you will feel better." came Madame X's voice sometime later.<p>

"I will drink it if you help me sit up, I have no energy to do so myself." Becky replied opening her eyes and looking around at Madame X, Heidi and Toni.

"Did you know your left eye is green and your right eye is blue?" Toni asked.

"I noticed it when I walked into my house after I sent the others home." Becky replied as Madame X helped her sit up and handed her the cup she held in her hand.

"He's in there right?" Heidi asked looking at the chest.

"Yeah, he is. What was that you had me drink?" Becky said.

"A potion to help you regain your strength. You over did yourself and that is why your right eye was blue while your left eye stayed green." Madame X told her as she smoothed Becky's hair back.

"Oh. I should have known that. Let's go, I want that chest out of my house." Becky said as she stood up and stretched, feeling much better.

* * *

><p>The four witches went to where the elders where waiting for them, the elders consisted of the three oldest witches and the three oldest warlocks.<p>

"You took longer than expected." said the oldest warlock.

"When we got to Lucinda's house we found her sitting in a chair, and she was glowing. She over did herself and didn't have any energy to move so I made her a potion to help her regain her strength." Madame X said.

"Did you seal him away, Lucinda?" The oldest witch asked.

"Yes, Crystalline. It was not easy but I did seal him away." Becky said as she walked forward chest in hand.

"We will make sure he isn't freed again. You may return to the mortal world, Lucinda, you have earned you rest." Crystalline told her as she took the chest from Becky.

"Thank-you." Becky said with a small bow and Toni and Heidi went with Becky back to her house in the mortal world.

"Will you come back to Halloween Town tomorrow?" Toni asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet." Becky told her fellow witches.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Heidi said as she and Toni hugged Becky and went back to Halloween Town.

* * *

><p>The next morning Amaira woke up and as she sat up in bed she wondered about the dream she had; it had felt so real.<p>

"Maybe if Michelle is awake, I will talk with her." Amaira said to herself as she got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Michelle was awake and listened to Amaira as she did just as Becky said she might do, believe what happened yesterday was just a crazy dream that felt so real. So Michelle decided to give her cousin a hint.

"Don't you think that it's possible that it could have really happened?" Michelle asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Amaira said looking confused.

"Don't worry about it then, don't you have to go back to the **'Dragon Kingdom'**?" Michelle asked.

"Yes." Amaira said.

"Then focus on that and when you are done with that, you can worry about if the dream was real or not." Michelle said.

"Okay." Amaira said as she finished eating and left for the game she was taking part in.

"Did she remember anything?" Hotaru asked as she and Trista walked into the room.

"She did, just as Becky said she might do. I hinted that it might not be a dream and I told her not to worry about it so she can focus on the game." Michelle explained.

"You don't like hiding the fact that what happened was real." Trista stated.

"No I don't." Michelle said.

"Well if she was almost done with the game she should be back soon and will have time to think about things and ask you about it." Trista said.

"Yeah and if she does then she and I can go see Becky." Michelle said.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours later when Amaira came home, she had won the game and became the ruler of the <strong>"Dragon Kingdom"<strong> and defeated the evil dragon that had taken over. Once she was home she took a shower as she thought about the chest she found where the _'magic staff'_ was and how it looked like the one from her dream. She remembered what her cousin had asked her that morning, so here she was thinking, maybe, just maybe it was possible for her dream to be real; but she wouldn't attack them like that so it had to be a dream. Wasn't it, she didn't know so she was going to ask Michelle what she thought about it.

"Hey Michelle, you got a minute?" Amaira asked her cousin, once she was dressed and out of the shower and found her cousin in the living room.

"Of course I do. What's on your mind?" Michelle replied, as she put her book that she was reading down and looked up as her cousin sat down on the sofa.

"While I was at the game, which I won by the way. I found the chest that had the 'magic staff' and it looked like the chest that was in my dream and it got me thinking, maybe my dream wasn't a dream. Then again maybe it was, I'm so confused right now." Amaira explained with a sigh.

"Let's go and see Becky, she will be able to explain if it was real or not." Michelle suggested.

"Ok." Amaira agreed and the two of them left and drove to Becky's house and they rang the doorbell.

"Admittance granted, workroom knock three times, go through the door in the back to Halloween Town. Ask for Lucinda." came a voice they knew belonged to the dragon statute that was in Becky's witch room.

They did as they were told and when they got to Halloween Town, they looked around them since they were in the town square.

"Hey, can I help you ladies?" A voice asked them and they saw a skeleton driving a taxi cab.

"Huh?" Amaira asked, shocked and confused.

"We are looking for our friend, she's a witch." Michelle said as she walked up to the cab as Amaira followed.

"Okay, I know all the witches, so what's her name?" The skeleton asked.

"Lucinda, I think." Amaira replied, still a little shocked.

"Oh yes, Lucinda told me that two of her friends from the mortal world might drop by and she wanted me to take them to her place. Hop in; I'll get you there in enough time to raise the dead. Ha! Get it? Raise the dead, since I am a skeleton?" The cabbie said as they chuckled and got into the taxi cab.

"This is her place?" Michelle asked when the cab stopped in front of a house a while later.

"Yep, this is it, and don't worry about paying me. This was a favor for Lucinda." The cabbie said as they got out.

"Okay, thanks for the ride." They both said.

"You're welcome." The skeleton said before he drove away and they pushed on the gate and walked up to the door which swung open on its own.

"Becky? Are you here?" Michelle called out as an explosion went off, making them jump.

"Stay there! Don't come any closer!" Becky called back from another room and after a few minutes she walked into the room with a smile on her face her green eyes dancing with laughter.

"What was that all about?" Amaira asked referring to the explosion that had gone off.

"Oh that was something I've been working on for a while now, I need people to speak quietly since I have a spell going that makes the smallest noise sound normal. When you called out loudly it was amplified to sound like some one yelling at the top of their voice. Don't worry about it though girls, I should have warned you when you came in not to shout. So how are you Amaira?" Becky explained.

"Uh I'm fine." Amaira said as she blinked, surprised at the change of topic.

"Come, I know why you two are here." Becky said the smile fading from her face as she walked away and they followed her.

"You do?" Amaira asked making Becky laugh.

"Of course I do. You want to know if the dream you had was real or not. I will say this now, that was no dream, it really did happen. Yes you where against us but you had been possessed by the spirit of an evil warlock that had been sealed away long ago when the mortal world and Halloween Town were together as one. What is the last thing do you remember?" Becky said as she looked at Amaira.

"Well... You, as Star Bird, had your sword above your head and it was glowing green streaked with yellow, and you brought it down onto my head. That was it, after that I don't remember anything else but waking up in my own bed." Amaira explained.

"Well that makes it easier to explain... or better yet, I'll show you what happened afterwards." Becky said as she made a screen appear in front of them and Amaira saw how Becky had brought her sword down onto her, she noticed the three things that where different about how she looked.

She saw the black smoke that was around her that was being drawn into a chest that Star Bird held and how she passed out after the smoke was gone, completely in the chest that was glowing and how Star Bird fell to her knees and she heard the conversion they had before Becky sent them all home.

"After that I went home and talked to Kelly, Zack, Jen, Timmy, Lynnette, Mike, and Kyle, they left my workroom and I came here and sat down in the living room, too tired to let anyone know that I was here, and Toni, Heidi, and Madame X came sometime later and found me. Madame X gave me a potion that helped me get my strength back since I had used too much magic. I gave the chest that I had sealed Waldo, which was the evil warlock's first name, a name he hated; to the elders, the three oldest witches and warlocks of Halloween Town, they took it and I'm not sure what they did with it and I don't care. They made sure to put it somewhere that something like this won't happen again." Becky explained.

"Oh, I see." Amaira said.

"Do you still believe it was a dream?" Michelle asked her cousin after a few moments of silence.

"Sort of. It just seems so surreal, you know what I mean?" Amaira said looking at her cousin.

"Not really, but I get your point." Michelle said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Amaira, you know it was real even if it doesn't feel that way." Becky said.

"There is just one thing I don't get. How come I'm still alive if your sword went through me like it did?" Amaira asked Becky.

"The answer is simple; my sword won't hurt anyone with a pure heart." Becky answered with a smile, as they blushed, as they remembered the whole ordeal they went through trying to find the pure heart crystals that turned into a weapon and would reveal the pure heart chalice.

"Oh." Amaira and Michelle both said quietly as Becky chuckled.

"Come on you two, let's go home. I want to spend some time with Kyle, Lynnette, Mike, Timmy, Jen, Kelly and Zack." Becky said as she opened a door and let them walk into it first, the door led back to her workroom in her house.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow?" Michelle asked.

"Of course." Becky said as they left her workroom and her eyes went back to blue.

After Becky showed them out she found the note that said that Kyle had gone to Kelly and Zack's house and he would meet her there. So she disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the living room of Kelly and Zack's house.

"Hey." Becky said as she tapped Kelly's shoulder making her jump.

"Must you do that?" Kelly asked her.

"Yes." Becky said.

"Dinizo." Kelly said.

"Elflord." Becky replied.

"No that's Zack." Kelly said.

"Yea and you're McWorrywart." Becky replied.

"No, I'm Smurf Lord, get it right." said Zack, this was the usual banter between the three of them, and they didn't know who started it or how it got started.

"The three of you are crazy." Mike said as he shook his head.

"Thank-you, tell us something we don't know." Becky and Kelly said at the same time making everyone chuckle.

The four couples chatted back and forth and they watched movies and TV for the rest of the day before Lynnette, Mike, Kyle, and Becky went home for the night, Jen and Timmy where living with Kelly and Zack.

* * *

><p>"Did Amaira stop by today at all?" Kyle asked Becky later that night.<p>

"Yeah she and Michelle found me in Halloween Town. I had asked Benny to give them a lift to my place and we talked and she now knows the truth but it feels surreal to her." Becky explained.

"I can see why, I would feel the same." Kyle said as they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><em>Annie: We hope you have enjoyed this story.<em>

**SB/Kierra: Review please! Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
